


The Wish

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fae Magic, First Time, M/M, Magical Realism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have been dating for a while but tonight it is time to take the next step. Greg is hoping their first time together will go well, he just needs to tie up the ends of this case first...





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written using a prompt from @Mottlemoth's prompt generator. To avoid spoilers the prompt can be found in the end notes.

Greg was excited, there was no denying it. He'd been dating Mycroft for 5 weeks. Restaurants, a show, one walk in the country and lunch in a pub. All very lovely, getting to know each other and enjoy time together outside work. But, so far, every time, the evening had ended with them parting ways with a kiss and going to their own homes.

After the first date Greg had kissed Mycroft’s cheek impulsively, the shocked look on Mycroft’s face made him worry the whole next day he’d messed everything up. But there had been a second date and Mycroft had kissed him at the end. On the lips. Only a soft chaste little thing, but progress was made. By the tenth date the kisses were a little more intimate. Perhaps verging on not being fit for public consumption, but Mycroft still seemed jumpy any time Greg’s hands wandered even a little, so he wasn’t going to push for more. Greg hopped into the waiting taxi, Mycroft got into his car, and they left separately. He couldn’t say what Mycroft did, but when he got home Greg had a very vigorous wank thinking about the gorgeous man he’d spent the evening with, then collapsed into a sweaty sticky heap in bed until morning.

But tonight, things were going to be different. The text Greg received yesterday inviting him to a new Italian place on the Strand had been perfectly normal, casual, easy, but then half an hour later another text arrived. Greg could tell that Mycroft must have spent the entire 30 minutes writing this, attempting to get the wording just right, and ending up slipping back into formalities.

**_Dear Gregory, I thought that after our meal tonight you might enjoy visiting my apartment for coffee. As it will be quite late by then it may be best if you bring some clothes and toiletries for an overnight stay. I will, of course, understand if you would prefer to return home directly from our meal. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night. Mycroft._ **

Greg eagerly replied that he would love to see Mycroft’s place, and then tried not to get himself too excited. Maybe it is really just coffee, and then Greg would be sent to the spare room to sleep. That would be fine, honestly just being invited in to Mycroft’s private space was a big step forward, but Greg couldn’t help hoping for more.

So, with all of the build up and anticipation for his date that evening, Greg could hardly be blamed for what happened when he finished up a case and was able to tell Mrs Feegle, an old Fae woman who had been robbed, that the burglar had been caught and all of her belongings would be returned in the next few days. She was so grateful that she offered him a Wish, not something that the Fae offer lightly, and being so distracted, thoughts of Mycroft dancing in his head, and not thinking straight at all, Greg mumbled “I just wish I could give Mycroft a night he’ll never forget.”

“OK dearie.” She replied with a wink and shut her front door in his face, leaving him blinking and then madly panicking about what he had just done.

Everyone knew you didn’t just let a Fae grant you a Wish. They were tricky and mischievous and would twist your words to make your wish turn into a nightmare. If you were going to take a Wish you should consult a lawyer, get the wording just right, some people took weeks to find the right words so that nothing would go wrong, and he had just blurted out the first thing in his head. He debated knocking on the door, pleading with her to take it back, or just to be nice and give him the spirit of his wish, but bothering her further might annoy her and make things worse. Maybe she was so grateful that she would help make the date tonight perfect. She did seem very happy that she would be getting her things back. Greg clung to that hope desperately and drove back to the station to finish up before going to get ready for his date.

As he stepped out of his front door the rain that had been pouring for the last hour stopped abruptly, and restarted the second he entered the restaurant. On his way to the table where Mycroft was waiting for him he passed the specials board and spotted sea bass and tiramisu, two of Mycroft's favourites. He smiled to himself and sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Mrs Feegle and her taking pity on the poor besotted policeman who had helped her.

The evening went incredibly, every detail of their meal was perfect, and Greg found all of his nervousness melt away. The conversation flowed easily and when it came time for them to finish their coffee and leave Greg felt no hesitation at climbing into Mycroft's car and accompanying him home.

Mycroft led Greg inside and took him straight to the kitchen where he set about making more coffee.

“I wouldn't normally, this late, but...” Mycroft trailed off and turned away to get cups out of the cupboard. Greg could have sworn he saw a little tremble in Mycroft's hands as he pulled the cups and saucers down.

Greg slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mycroft's middle, resting his cheek against Mycroft's shoulder blade.

“It's only me. Nothing to be nervous about. Just coffee, if you want.”

Mycroft set the last cup down on the worktop and twisted in Greg's arms to face him.

“You're very kind, but,” He licked his lips, “I was hoping for a little more than coffee. It's just been a while, that's all. Please don't mistake a little nervous excitement for reluctance. I’m more than capable of saying ‘no' if necessary, and I have no concerns that you would even attempt to...force the issue.”

“Good, that's good then.” Greg tilted his head up in invitation and Mycroft was swift to respond, leaning down to kiss him and pulling Greg's body tight against his own, his hands moving to Greg's arse and holding on tight.

Greg broke away breathlessly, “Oh! You always seemed a little shy before, this is a nice surprise.” He grinned up at Mycroft who still had a very firm hold of him.

“I prefer privacy for these things, but now that you're here..” He pushed his crotch more firmly against Greg's stomach and Greg could feel the hardness hidden inside his trousers. “Do you really want coffee? Or shall we move this to the bedroom?”

Greg’s eyes shone as without hesitation he replied, “Bedroom!” and then found himself half dragged and half pushed through the apartment and into Mycroft’s bedroom.

He barely had time to take in the opulence of the room before he found himself on top of Mycroft in the middle of the king-sized bed. Kissing turned to groping and then Greg’s fingers began to work at the many many buttons holding Mycroft inside his clothes.

Mycroft was just as eager to get Greg’s shirt off, but before he could set to work on Greg’s trousers he was distracted by Greg licking and sucking at his nipple. He continued for what seemed like forever, all that Mycroft could do was pant and hold on to his shoulders, unsure whether holding Greg’s head would be too demanding.

Once Mycroft was totally breathless Greg broke away, bracketing Mycroft’s chest with his hands to hover over him, “How do you want this to go?”

Mycroft looked up at him and licked his lips, his mouth worked for a few seconds, trying to find the words to say what he wanted, and eventually could only manage to gasp out, “Inside. You, inside me.”

Greg grinned and swooped down, covering Mycroft’s body with his own and giving him the filthiest kiss he knew how, thrusting his tongue in and out of Mycroft’s mouth in mimicry of what he hoped to soon be doing with his cock. As they kissed he reached between them, and after a little fumbling with the unfamiliar clasp of Mycroft’s trousers managed to undo it and get them and the pants inside pushed down just enough to free Mycroft’s cock. Mycroft gasped as cool air hit his heated skin, but that didn’t last for long because Greg quickly wrapped his fingers around him and stroked slowly up and down. He moved down to kiss Mycroft’s jaw, then neck, and then back to his nipples. Slow, slow, stroking and licking and drawing sounds out of Mycroft that he had almost forgotten he could make.

Greg looked up through his eyelashes at Mycroft as he moved down to his navel, finding Mycroft looking back at him through heavily lidded eyes, as if he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Greg swirled his tongue around Mycroft’s navel and smirked when it made him wriggle, then sat up to tackled the trousers again, this time managing to pull them and the pants off entirely.

They both realised at the same time that this left Mycroft entirely naked apart from a pair of maroon Argyll socks. Mycroft grimaced and tried to sit up to remove them, but Greg pushed him back down gently and giggled as he peeled them off and threw them over his shoulder to join the rest of Mycroft’s clothes on the floor.

His own trousers were beginning to get very uncomfortable, but Greg ignored that for the time being to focus on the much more important task before him. He leaned down to take the head of Mycroft’s cock in his mouth huffed a laugh around it at the shocked squawk Mycroft made in response. A few seconds of lavishing him with attention and Greg released him.

“Have you got...”

Before he could even finish Mycroft was scrabbling up the bed just enough to reach into his top draw and throw a bottle of lube and pack of condoms onto the sheets. Within a couple of seconds Mycroft was back underneath him, looking up at him breathless with anticipation.

Greg grasped the bottle. Brand new, he noted, and felt a little thrill at the thought of Mycroft picking this out in the shop while thinking of this, the two of them together.

He kissed Mycroft, more gently, calming, then whispered into his ear, “Do you want fingers first? We can take it slow.”

Mycroft whimpered and wrapped his arms around Greg, unconsciously grinding his cock up against Greg’s clothed crotch in tiny shifts of his hips. The thought of what was going to happen driving him almost incapable of words. When he realised Greg was waiting for a reply he managed to gasp out, “Yes, please.” Then reluctantly released his grip.

Greg smiled down at him and gave one last peck to his lips before sliding down the bed. He slicked his fingers and began gently touching Mycroft between his legs. His fingers gliding over his balls and back further, then slowly circling, gentling and soothing, then when Mycroft had stopped trembling he very slowly pushed inside.

The tiny gasp that Mycroft made at the first intrusion was beautiful, and the whimpers as Greg gradually increased the depth and then number of fingers made him grow harder than ever in his trousers. In fact they felt tighter than he could ever remember.

Greg ignored his own need, just concentrating on helping Mycroft relax, but when Mycroft whimpered “Uh, uh, I’m ready.... please.” He knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

He knelt up and unfastened his trousers, pulling them and his pants down, with a little difficulty over his stiff cock, to his knees, but never breaking eye contact with Mycroft. He smiled and reached for the condom box, but when he looked back at Mycroft’s face he couldn’t believe what he saw.

Mycroft’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, and then he pointed between Greg’s legs and gasped out incredulously, “What is that...?”

Greg’s heart dropped, he knew he was on the shorter side of average, but he had a perfectly serviceable 5 inches and had always managed to please his partners before. He felt his eyes sting with tears, he couldn’t believe that Mycroft would be so cruel.

He dropped his eyes away from Mycroft’s increasingly horrified looking face and was just about to get off the bed and go home with as much of his dignity as he could manage, when his eyes caught on the sight that had captivated Mycroft.

Between his legs, instead of the sight that would normally greet him was a monster. A cock of at least 12 inches, and visibly growing before his very eyes. It was pointed up at a 45 degree at the ceiling, leaking from the tip, and just to top everything off was striped in bright red and white like a candy cane. His mouth dropped open and the pair of them watched in horrified fascination for the next 20 seconds until it seemed to stop growing at approximately 18 inches with a girth larger than his forearm.

Mycroft reached out tentatively to touch with his forefinger and Greg hissed at the contact.

“What is it?” Mycroft whispered.

Realisation hit Greg like a sack of bricks and he growled angrily, “Mrs Feegle!”

Mycroft raised both eyebrows even higher than they already had been, “You call your penis Mrs Feegle?”

It took Greg a second to work out what Mycroft was talking about, then just closed his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head. “No! That’s the woman I helped earlier who gave me a Wish.”

Mycroft frowned, “And you wished for this?”

Greg still couldn’t bear to open his eyes, he was frozen in place, couldn’t decide which was worse, the massive embarrassment or the fact he had messed up his first time with Mycroft.

Greg mumbled his reply, “I just wished for you to have a night you would never forget.” Then felt a tear run down his face.

Mycroft’s lips twitched, then he couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughter burst out of him. Greg opened his eyes slowly, unsure how to take the laughter, but when he saw Mycroft’s eyes shining with happiness and glee, and that Mycroft was reaching for him his heart lifted a little.

Mycroft pulled Greg on top of him, which was slightly hampered by the monster cock trapped between their bodies, and kissed him between giggles.

“Well you succeeded, I will certainly never forget tonight.”

“No.” Greg replied flatly, still feeling slightly grumpy.

“You wonderful man, you could have wished for anything in the world, and you thought of me.” Mycroft said, continuing to pepper Greg’s face with kisses as he talked.

Greg smiled, then felt a little giggle of his own bubble up, he let it out, then sat back on his haunches to look at the ridiculous thing between his legs some more, and let loose a full belly laugh at the ridiculousness.

When they had both managed to get themselves back under control Greg gestured at it, “What am I supposed to do now?”

Mycroft’s face crumpled into mirth again and between chuckles he managed to gasp, “Perhaps affix a light to the top to keep passing ships off of the rocks.”

Greg giggled, but managed a half convincing glare.

It took Mycroft a few goes, but he eventually managed to calm himself enough to reply sensibly. “As keen as I was before, I’m fairly sure you’d kill me if you tried getting that thing inside me.”

“Yeah, that is not happening. I think the moods gone now anyway.” Greg replied regretfully.

Mycroft looked down at his own cock, now entirely flaccid and agreed, “Yes, maybe, but there will be plenty of other times for that, won’t there? Then again you still seem quite...excited.”

Greg looked down at the gargantuan appendage that was still hard as a rock and leaking all over the place. “No, this things got a mind of its own. I should go. Hopefully there’ll be other times though, if this hasn’t put you off.”

Greg began to climb off of the bed but was stopped by Mycroft holding his arm. “You did specify ‘a night I won’t forget' in your wish, did you not?”

“Yeah.”

“Then things should have returned to normal by tomorrow. Perhaps if you stay, we could have one of those ‘other times’ in the morning?”

“Thank you.” Greg breathed, incredibly grateful that he hadn’t ruined everything. He lay back down, pulled the covers over them, ignoring the massive tent in the sheets, and was instantly wrapped in Mycroft’s arms.

“And afterwards we are going to have a talk about responsible Wish making. I can’t have my boyfriend getting sent to another dimension or turned into a dog or some such.”

Greg nuzzled into Mycroft’s neck, “Your boyfriend?”

“Hmm, I think so, don’t you? After a mating display like that I don’t think you will ever get rid of me.”

Greg nuzzled in further, kissed Mycroft’s jaw and hummed in affirmation, “Boyfriends sounds good to me.” He then drifted off to sleep wondering if he would ever feel brave enough to tell anyone the story of when he and Mycroft first put a name to their relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> Mystrade Prompt Challenge Prompt:
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "What is that...?"
> 
> The circumstances...  
> in bed
> 
> And you must use the word...  
> wish
> 
> ****
> 
> So don't blame me, its all the prompt generator's fault, lol. I hope this made you laugh as much as it did me :-D


End file.
